


Trapped in the closet

by Naiyah28



Series: Cleaning the slate [1]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Based of I’m My Own Problem, Cady is still in Kenya, F/F, Gen, I love this ship, Why Does This EVen Exist, did I mention the gay, ha ha, look at all this gay, soooooo gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiyah28/pseuds/Naiyah28
Summary: Being locked in a closet with your sworn enemy is not fun but when Janis and Regina are trapped together they have to talk things out, but will these two be able to stay in the same room without killing each other ... or something worse





	Trapped in the closet

Janis didn’t hate Regina. No she utterly despised her. So being trapped in the janitor’s closet with her wasn’t how she wanted to spend the rest of her lunch. She’d come in here to avoid the never ending insults that people had been throwing at her since she was 12. The insults that Regina had made sure happened, had started. The minute she saw Regina in front of her she turned around to just leave. But lucky Janis, of course some asshole had seen her enter and decided to lock her in.

“Shit,” Janis looked everywhere but Regina trying to work out how she would escape without having insults slung at her. She sent a quick text to Damian hoping he would find her and let her get away from Regina

Regina looked absolutely mortified that she’d even come in five feet of her. Or was that shock. She couldn’t tell with Regina anymore. “What on earth are you doing in here? Get out. Get out right now.”

“I’d love to but one of your cronies seems to have locked the door. Really, I have better ways I could spend my lunch.” 

“Like what?” Regina scoffed at this “Make out with some other dyke” 

Don’t stab her. Don’t stab her. Don’t stab her. She repeated the mantra five more times before turning away from Regina and trying the door handle once again. Unfortunately her luck didn’t get any better. All it did was fuel her anger further. 

“We both know that no girl in this school would touch me with a ten foot pole. You made sure of that.”

“Oh, playing the pity card are we. You’re not getting anywhere using it.” Don’t stab her. Don’t stab. Don’t stab her. 

“It’s not a card. I have every right to be mad at you. Now shut up and help me get out of here.” Janis was getting slowly more frustrated with every passing second.

“Like I’d come anywhere near you. Your gay ass would probably jump at the chance to get near to this.” She used her hand to gesture her body. 

“Don’t stab her. Don’t stab her. Don’t stab her.” Janis repeated her mantra before realizing she had said it out loud.

“Are you done yet? You really want to stab me. Go ahead.” 

Janis snorted at this. “If I did you’d probably be fine. You’re practically immortal anyway, everyone thinks that you’re more then human. But we both know that you’re just the same twelve year old girl who hides behind others as if they were worthless.”

For a second Regina looked like Janis had actually insulted her. But as quickly as that moment of weakness came it went. 

“I’m tired of feeling guilty about this. I’m not more then anyone else. Is that how everyone sees me. As a goddess.” Her words were unexpected at the least but Janis new it was probably all an act.

“Well everyone but me thinks of you as perfect. Sorry that I’m not like the rest of your subjects. I know people having different thoughts to you is difficult for you to cope with.” Janis had finally snapped. She was going to let it all pour out.

“I’m sorry if I sound bitchy but honestly I can’t sympathize with you. You got what you got. Get over it. Grow up. I get it you feel lonely but I can’t do anything to fix that.” Regina said with unwavering confidence. 

“I’m just a problem to you, aren’t I?” Janis looked Regina directly in the eye for the first time in their conversation. 

“You’re not pining all the blame on me. You’re not my problem. Sort your own messes out.” Regina held Janis’s glare. Neither of them was going to back down anytime soon. 

“You treat me like I’m a fucking rodent. It’s like I’m not even a human to you.” Janis took a step forward and to her surprise Regina didn’t step away. “You treat me like a mistake you can’t be assed to clean up.”

They were both silent for a bit. Regina used this time to fully assess the changes her old friend had gone through. Her jacket was so big it made her look like she was guarded by it. Completely covered up any skin or insecurities that Janis had. The darker colour palette she wore now made it obvious she didn’t want to be spoken to by anyone. She was so different to the smiling girl she remembered from her childhood. 

‘You did this to her’ a voice in the back of her head said. ‘It is your fault she’s like this’

Pushing those thoughts away she quickly found another insult to give Janis. “Why are you so defensive about everything? Maybe people would like you more if you started letting things go. Be the bigger person. Just walk away.”

“I don’t have to prove anything to you.” Janis new what she said next wasn’t going to hurt Regina in the slightest but she needed to get it of her chest. “I’m sorry that I failed in killing myself. Those five pills obviously weren’t enough to rid you of me. Really though I forgot what made you hate me so much. I didn’t do anything to you.”

Regina didn’t know what Janis was talking about. Five pills? Unless... Janis had tried to commit suicide in the few months she was out of school because of Regina. She’d almost driven this girl to death because she couldn’t handle how she felt about her. 

Her voice softened as she said, “I will always be here but I can’t save you from yourself. That’s something you need to do.”

Janis looked at her with those brown eyes Regina had been captivated by since she was so little. “I shouldn’t have to apologise to you. For anything nothing is my fault. But you make me feel as if it is. As if I brought this all upon myself.”

Janis wiped away the tears that were making their way down her face. “You didn’t deserve any of it.” Regina’s voice started of small but grew as she repeated the words “You didn’t deserve any of it. You deserved to be treated so much better then how I treated you.” 

Regina suddenly realized how close they were. Barely a foot between the two. Janis managed a laugh through her tears. “Well you were right about one thing. I did have a crush on you. Hilarious isn’t it. Actually, you worked out my sexuality before I did so pretty strong gaydar you’ve got there.”

Regina laughed at that. “It takes one to know one.” The look of absolute shock on Janis’s face was priceless. “I didn’t get rid of you because I hated you. Actually it was the opposite of that. You made me question everything and I wanted to avoid it until it went away but that didn’t happen.”

Janis stared at Regina with a half smile. “Same reason I wanted to stab you when I saw you in here.”

Regina chuckled before closing the small gap between them. “I’m sorry that it ended up like this. With you being tormented by almost everyone for absolutely nothing.”

“I don’t know what to say to that. I thought I would know when it came to it but I feel so lost right now.” Janis was messing with her sleeves. They had a mess of paint on it as if she’d wanted to personalise them. To show they were hers and only hers.

Regina grabbed her hands drawing Janis’s attention back to her. “No matter what you say I’m not leaving. I’m happy to be in it for the long run if you’re okay with me now.”

Janis squeezed Regina’s fingers “Honestly I’ve thought about what you might say but this. I never thought you’d come out with these things.” 

Regina was giddy with a mixture of nerves and excitement “I just have one last thing to say.” She pulled Janis in and kissed her. It was soft and felt like she was in one of her eleven year old selfs dreams of exactly this happening. When Regina pulled away from the kiss she let out a breath “I’m sorry. If there’s anything I can do to show how much I want to be with you just tell me.”

Janis let the thought roll around in her mind. She felt like she was on a high. “If you’re ready, come out the closet. Both the actual one and the metaphorical one. It’s fine if you don’t one to but-“

Regina looked at Janis. The girl she had loved since the fifth grade. The girl she still loved today. She just nodded at her before being drawn back into another kiss. Regina George hadn’t woken up this morning with any intention of coming out but plans change. People change. All she new was that if all Janis Starksian wanted to do was be her problem she would let it happen. Now they just had to get out off the janitors office

**Author's Note:**

> Wow what a whirlwind. I highly recommend listening to I’m my own problem, both covers are amazing. This will later become a series thanks too my friend who read the first one and wanted more. If you want to create an animatic or something you’re welcome too, I can’t draw but I would love to see how it would play out. 
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
